1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of satellite dish antennas and more particularly to ones that are compact and portable.
2. Discussion of the Background
Satellite dish antenna systems that are compact and portable are very popular and enable the operators to manually carry and set up their systems virtually anywhere. Most such systems have foldable components that can be extended in use and retracted for carrying and storage. However, such current designs tend to be fairly elaborate with multiple moving parts that are both complicated to manufacture and use.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, the components of the system were specifically designed to perform multiple functions relating to both the operation and portability of the antenna system thereby reducing the number and complexity of the various parts and reducing the overall weight and size of the portable system.